1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an electrophoretic display device, an electrophoretic display device is known where electrophoretic particles are interposed between an element substrate and an opposing substrate. For example, the electrophoretic display device described in JP-A-2007-57722 discloses a method for increasing the retention ability of the electrophoretic particles and increasing the memory property of an image display by applying a voltage to a partition wall provided between the element substrate and the opposing substrate.
However, in JP-A-2007-57722, a detailed configuration, where the voltage is applied to the partition wall, is not described. For example, a method can be considered where the partition wall having conductivity is configured in the inside of a display section and is connected to a driving circuit at the outside of the display section. However, in the case of this method, since the connection point between the partition wall and the driving circuit is only at the outside of the display section, there is a concern that distortion in the partition wall voltage will be generated by resistance and capacity distribution in the display area, causing display defects.
In FIG. 16A, a state is shown where a positive voltage is applied to a pixel 40A on the left side of the diagram and a specific voltage G is applied to a pixel 40B on the right side of the diagram (the voltage G is also applied to a common electrode).
Here, white charge particles 127 are positively charged and are attracted to a negative side. A thickness h2 of an electrophoretic element 132 is normally approximately between 20 μm to 60 μm and is more than ten times different than a cell gap h1 of a liquid crystal layer 150 (approximately 3 μm). As a result, an inclined electrical field between a pixel electrode 135 and a common electrode 137 broadly affects the display. Although it also depends on the voltage, the length of the thickness of the material is more or less in the range where the liquid crystals are received by the display in the inclined electric field. That is, at approximately 30 μm to 60 μm from the original boundary of the pixels 40A and 40B, the influence of the adjacent pixels 40A (40B) causes the display to become abnormal.
As in FIG. 16B, if a conductive partition wall 170 is provided between the pixel 40A and the pixel 40B, the inclined electric field is absorbed here and does not leak to the adjacent pixels 40A and 40B. Due to this, it is possible to obtain a sharp display divided for each of the pixels 40A and 40B.
However, as described above, there is a problem that, since a voltage when writing and a final voltage are different if waveform distortions are generated in the partition wall voltage, a normal display is not possible.